Secret Code
by LoLiTa SaiYan
Summary: What if the bookman clan had a secret code, one that said that second child of the clan leader had to get married to a member of the clan whether they wanted to or not. This story follows the life 17 year old Clarabelle 2nd daughter of the clan leader and next in line to take her mothers place and change the life of a certain redheaded exorcist. {I do not own D. Gray man}


**Ok I'm going to explain a few things right quick, I Promise this story wont get in the way of me writing my Summer Wars Fanfiction! I got the idea for this story when I was listening to Lights song Quiet. Which personally I feel like it would be perfect to base a story like this one on it! I've also been re-watching man and I've always been in love with Lavi and it sucks that he sees all of these pretty ladies and then be unable to get to know them and be able to like them. (even though I'm sure all they'd do is have sex)**

 **Seeing as how the Bookman clan motto is not to show emotion or not get attached to people Clarabelle will be socially awkward around Lavi and his friends. This is also going to be after the war against the Millennium earl and this is because in the song it mentions that there is no war. (and I'm not really up to date with the manga)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Clarabelle. I Do not own man or anything else related to it.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Clarabelle's POV*

I walk through the winding halls of the clans main branch house my waist length hair fell in thick honey blonde waves as I continued on my way. Today was August 10th, my 18th birthday and I will be sent to be with a man I don't even know. I pause outside of the large door of the houses conference room and knock.

The door opens without my help and I slowly walk in and look at my mother at the head of the large table. "Happy birthday, I'm sure you know why you're here?" she somewhat asks me with a sad look on her face.

"Yes mother, I am here to find out who I am to wed." I look her in the eye and then to the floor.

My mom clicks her tongue to get my attention before motioning for me to come forward to sit beside her seeing as how we are the only ones in the room. "His name is Lavi, well that's the name he's going by at the moment. He is an exorcist at the European branch and the moment and I have informed his teacher to let him to continue as one until something big happens whether it be there or in another country. You will be sent on your way as soon as your ready, and take Naomi with you." my mom looks at me and we both stand. Her arms rap around me in a tight embrace as she tells me to be safe. We eventually part and I step back to walk toward the door.

"I'll be ready to leave in 15 minutes good bye mother..." I then walk out of the room and head to my room to get a few things for the journey. it takes me about 5 minutes to get to my room and I quickly start to get the things I need Naomi rubbing against my knee and thighs when she gets the chance. Once I get my things together I head to my door calling for Naomi to follow me. Naomi is a rather large cat about 34 inches tall and 27 inches long. She is a like golden brown fur with black spots scattered across her body and she had large ears. Naomi is actually my innocence I believe she is a parasitic; anti-akuma beast. The both of us walk up to the main(and only) gate and see two tall figures. They were both wearing mask but I still knew who they are. The taller one is my cousin Samuel and the other is his friend Claude. Samuel hands me a blank mask to hide my face. The four of us start to make our way through the forest that our clan is hidden in Samuel and his friend making small talk to pass the time but I keep to myself. We all knew that it wouldn't take long for us to get there only a few hours by train.

*3rd persons POV 3 hours later*

Allen and the others stood under a banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI' as they heard Lenalee and Lavi talking as they walk to the dinning room. Lavi stares into the room as everyone yells happy birthday.

Lavi grins at everyone and thanks them but then frowns. Allen and his friends walk up to him, " What's wrong Lavi?" Allen asked concerned.

Lavi looks at everyone and starts to say something when bookman cuts him off. "He probably just remembered that he has to meet his fiancé tonight."

"FIANCE!?" Everyone shouts and turns to look at bookman to see a short girl with a mask on trying to hide behind bookman and a large cat in front of them protectively.

Lavi starts to walk toward bookman and the cat hisses at him but stops when the masked girl puts a hand up and the cat stops and runs to her. "Old panda who is she?" Lavi looks at he girl, she had long blonde wavy hair but he unable to see her face.

"This is Clarabelle, the girl you will be marrying." Bookman says as he starts to smack Lavi.

Everyone watches as the girl gives a shy wave. "Hi Lavi..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaaaand here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! and I'm sorry is so short I'll try my best to make the others longer!


End file.
